


Breaking Relief

by Tigressa101



Series: Rare Pairings [14]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Autobot to Decepticon, Bulkhead Is An Innocent Bystander, Lugnut Is Jealous, M/M, Megatron Is Horny, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, hinted love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Bulkhead is dragged into the Decepticon threshold to build their space bridge. It seems he has been harboring rage and Megatron decides to exploit it.
Relationships: Bulkhead/Megatron
Series: Rare Pairings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Breaking Relief

Bulkhead’s fuel tanks rumbled as he continued to direct the outflow of parts for the Decepticon space bridge. It didn’t help that he was slightly agitated too from the Professor thinking he was stupid and trying to throw the project off. There was a multitude of things that was making this experience hell and quite frankly, it was making him resent the human.

“No, no, the subspace carbonator goes under the hydra drive!”

Bulkhead face palmed, pulling the bottom lid of his optic covers down as he fiercely stared Sumdac down. “If you do that, the carbonator will draw too much energy off the drive and fry the entire left half of the Bridge! They have to be spaced apart for their components to feed power to their necessary locations!”

“But if the capacitor is near the carbonator, the Bridge will not work-!”

Finally, Bulkhead snapped. Grabbing the Professor, he marched past Lugnut and Megatron without a second glance and shoved the human into his fortified prison, stunning him. 

“I’m tired of everybody thinking they know more than me about space bridges! I am not stupid! I am not creating a diversion! I’m doing what I know how to do and I am going to do it well with or without you even if it means helping Megatron and the Decepticons and no human is going to get in my WAY!”

The Professor looked utterly terrified as Bulkhead scowled at him before turning away back towards his project. The Constructicons blinked in unison dumbfounded while a small smirk played onto Megatron’s features. So the brute was slowly losing it? There was something Megatron really loved about how demanding Bulkhead was, almost like there was a hidden Decepticon under that entire Autobot exterior. How to unlock it was the question.

In an act of frustration, determination, and fatigue from lack of sustenance, Bulkhead bypassed the oil-guzzling useless Decepticons on break and lifted the cathode tube with surprisingly not a lot of effort. Both Constructicons spit out their oil in utter shock that it took two of them to lift such a device yet the smaller, pudgy Autobot managed to do their work alone.

 **“Oohoo, why do we even need Constructicons when we have a Constructobot!?”** Random Blitzwing cheered.

It took little to no time for the Autobot to place it accordingly before sluggishly and angrily going to get the next vital component for the Bridge’s function. Even Megatron was a bit taken back from the progress and when Bulkhead finally stopped to check the schematics, the warlord mused silently. 

A deep dark thought reverberated throughout his processor and he sensed Blitzwing was thinking the same thing. If Bulkhead had the potential to be a Decepticon, there were a few ways to earn his trust and the quickest way was to get the idea into his mind that he was welcome among them. Seduction also worked and oil could help with that. After all, the bot was stressed so why not take advantage of the situation and help the Autobot feel more…relaxed so he could fix the Bridge accordingly.

As Bulkhead mumbled to himself, ignoring the distraught cries of Sumdac to let him out, Megatron grabbed a few barrels of his special blend of oil and stood next to the green mech. 

“Have you completed _your_ space bridge project yet?”

 _His_ space bridge. Bulkhead looked proud for a captive and slowly realized Megatron was giving him actual credit more so than any of the Autobots ever did. It felt amazing and a smug smile played onto his features, eager to show off his creation.

“I see you’ve done quite well, Autobot. Since you’ve been working so hard and have made good progress, I think you deserve a break,” Megatron mused.

Bulkhead paused his work and turned slightly in confusion, “I didn’t take you as the hospitable type to your captives.”

“I’m not as much of a monster as Autobots so greatly accuse me of. Prisoners are treated diligently as long as they behave. You’ve done what you’re good at so why not reward you for your services?”

As the tyrant held out one barrel, the smaller mech’s fuel tanks grumbled again and he placed one servo over his abdomen plating. “I guess I am a bit thirsty; one barrel wouldn’t hurt.”

Surprisingly, Megatron kindly twisted the barrel into a goblet and opened it for the Autobot, smiling suspiciously sweet as he handed it over for the latter to drink. When Bulkhead received it, he uttered a small “thank you” to the entertainment of his captor and gulped it down almost in one go. When he was done, he set it to the side with a smile.

“That was some amazing stuff! Where did you get that?”

Megatron chuckled, “Oh, one thing most bots don’t know about me is that I’m what you might call an oil entrepreneur. One of my earlier careers was working amongst the oil and Energon processing factories when I was younger. I learned a great deal before my warmongering days.”

Bulkhead began to turn back to his schematics. “Thanks again, it really helps me out.”

The warlord glanced down at the goblet and picked up, pouring another sizable portion. “Then why don’t you have some more? If it helps you focus, then you deserve a good amount to _satisfy_ your needs.”

This made the Autobot frown a little, “Well, I-I couldn’t impose. You going through all the effort to make it just to feed it to me, your prisoner, makes me feel kinda bad.”

“Oh don’t be silly, Bulkhead, I have plenty to last me several stellar cycles. Here,” Megatron smiled, handing him the refilled goblet. “After all, isn’t it my job as a host to keep my company indulged?”

As the Decepticon Leader watched another barrel of oil drained by the burly mech, the others raised brows at the sight but none of them questioned it. What was strange was when the mech finished one, Megatron retrieved another barrel and coaxed the ever-growing intoxicated Autobot to consume more. Back and forth this went on and there seemed to be no bother from their leader to try and stop it. In fact, Lugnut grew slightly dubious when he noticed his master was abnormally pleased with the results. Did he not want to space bridge done or what?

“Oh my dear Bulkhead, it seems you have a bit much to drink. Hopefully, you can still do your job but if not, I’m afraid I may have to punish you,” Megatron smugly grinned.

As Bulkhead downed another barrel and tried to place it on the nearest counter only for him to drop it onto the floor several feet off of the perceived target, he swayed forward slightly and hiccuped occasional bubbles. One popped in front of his optics as it drifted up and surprised him a little before he regained an odd smile. 

“You…you know, Megatron, I need to start…uh…putting the pulse generator into the left arm of the space bridge now. Then put the gyro sphere energy conduit into the…scrap…um…ulterior conductor.”

Blitzwing pointed at the screen, “He seems know what he’s doing even in his drunken state. The schematics show everything he has said is how it is built… **HAHAHAHA, and he isn’t even looking at the screen! He must be magic!”**

Scrapper made frantic gestures, “Wait-a minute, you sayin’ we’re gonna let a bot who can’t hold his own oil direct us in buildin’ the space bridge?”

“Yeah,” Mixmaster chimed in, “I don’t trust his recollection much in case, you know, somethin’ goes wrong.”

Megatron rolled his optics, “I assure you, I have everything under control.”

“Whatever,” the crane Constructicon shrugged.

When the larger mech turned around, he frowned when Bulkhead was nowhere in sight. Of course, the mumbling rant of space bridge algorithms got his attention and he found Bulkhead had wandered to his throne, admiring the seat. He almost laughed to himself when he approached at how hesitant the Autobot was to even touch his seat. Normally, he would ridicule anybody who dared to go near his symbol of power, but he found the admiration adorable coming from the seemingly innocent brute.

Megatron smirked, “Would you like to sit on it? Would you like to share my perspective of things?”

Nodding a bit to the side though not entirely understanding why, Bulkhead straddled the large chair and curled his legs inward so the bottom of his pedes touched as he noted his hips barely pressed against the inner chair arms yet the seat made him feel smaller than normal. To the warlord, he just looked like a dork with intrigued puppy optics. He shifted oddly in the chair, grasping both his pedes like an awkward youngling.

“I don’t think this was…uh…meant for me,” Bulkhead muttered.

“Oh but think of what power it portrays,” Megatron gleamed, standing beside the sitting mech. “Imagine what you could do on such a seat, commanding your own team, your very own officers and no one could question you otherwise. You could be here someday, having mechs cower before you as well as those who have done you wrong.”

“B-But I don’t wish to hurt anybody-”

Megatron suddenly stood in front of him and placed both servos on the arms to trap the Autobot in the chair. This made the green mech retreat against the back rest of the seat, uncertain and a little on edge from the immediate reaction.

“But you would let the likes of them belittle you? Here, your word would be law and those naysayers who mocked you could be whimpering at your feet, praising you. You would get the respect you deserve here…amongst us…amongst me. Think about it, Bulkhead, why slave for those Autobots to appease them when all they’ve done is destroy your confidence, not even giving you the chance to prove yourself just by looking at you. They never even got to know you and they threw you out to work on a beat-down repair shuttle with misfit Autobots that also were rejected from society. Why waste your talents with them when they never deserved it in the first place?”

Bulkhead’s expression turned from considerate to shocked to disappointed before settling on one that made Megatron growl in triumph: betrayal. The Autobot may have been intoxicated enough to where his sense of right and wrong were severely disheveled but his true emotions were indeed real. He had suppressed them for so long under ethnics and his kind nature that all it took was some excessive oil and his hesitance was all but diminished. There was no filter, only the truth laid bare.

Slowly, the Autobot shook his head but not in denial to Megatron’s growing pleasure. “Optimus always had a way with words but he always commented how much of a wreck I could be under the radar. Prowl thinks I have no grace yet he is too arrogant to get his helm out of the clouds. Bumblebee…he’s the only decent mech I thought I knew but behind my back, he mocks me. Ratchet hates everyone, and everyone else…just…laughs at me.”

“And if you could fix that, what would you do?” An intrigued Megatron pressed.

“And Sentinel,” Bulkhead chimed before a sinister, dark mood flooded over him, “I’ll show that pompous excuse of a mech stupid. I’ll dare to be stupid just so I can rip that overgrown ego of a head off his pathetic chassis and smash it into scrap metal! I’ll tear him limb from limb and feed it to those other miserable Autobots that glorify him!”

A sudden flare of red overran his normally blue optics as he clenched his fists, finally baring his teeth. The warlord was more than amused. So much for not wanting to hurt people; this was the breakthrough he had been hoping for. Now there was only the problem of making Bulkhead keep this ideal. It would work better once the mech became a bit more sensible because then there would be no enhancement, just raw thorough processing. 

“And you can do just that, my friend, once the space bridge is complete. I’ll let you kill him yourself when I have control of Cybertron and you will be perfect for overseeing the space bridge nexus like you always wanted as my chief engineer. You can even work with Shockwave in coordinating security and defense as well as various other opportunities. We can go over other details later if you wish to continue where you left off,” the Decepticon Leader purred.

Bulkhead then nodded with a crooked smile, “Yes, I’ll do that right away, _Lord_ Megatron.”

As he hopped off the throne to go fix the Bridge, Megatron traded places with him with an evil cackle and grabbed a goblet of oil, swirling it with utter bliss at his success. Bulkhead may have been an idiot when it came to certain aspects of life but he showed promise more than the equally if not even dumber subordinate Lugnut.

Bulkhead continued to prevail through expectations even as the intoxication he had been induced wore off. It seemed that despite being manipulated in a wrong state of mind, the mech still remembered their conversation but wasn’t as against it as previously anticipated. Megatron knew this was his chance.

As the Autobot held a conversation with the Constructicons who were trying to brag against him that they could lift a rather heavy piece of extra metal plating the space bridge happened to not need, Megatron observed how well Bulkhead handled the others. At first, he outright seemed to ignore them but after a minute or two, Bulkhead finally shut them up by once again showing his superior strength and lifting the piece up almost effortlessly. Steam blew slightly from his nasal vents from the pressure of holding it but he showed no fatigue whatsoever in front of the imbeciles.

Finally, Megatron had seen enough and was ready to start his next phase of his plan. “Bulkhead, could you come here for a moment?”

Putting down the space bridge’s loose part, the Autobot gave a saddened look thinking he was in trouble before making his way to the warlord who sat in patience at his throne. Megatron himself was refraining from acknowledging the adorableness that was Bulkhead. He was definitely like Lugnut in terms of dedication to not displease but he was also relatively silent about it. That was something Megatron had to admire.

The puppy dog eyes he had seen previously had returned full force and Megatron found it hard to speak because of it, “Now...now, Bulkhead, you’ve been wonderfully attentive to _your_ space bridge however, I was wondering if you would like a place among my empire?”

The puppy eyes turned to concern with his mouth opening slightly in uncertainty. “Are you serious?”

Megatron merely raised a brow as the Autobot began to stutter, “Ah well I...um...I appreciate the offer but-”

“But what, Bulkhead? But you want to go back to your so-called friends after everything they’ve done to you? The girl is the closest thing you’ve had to a friend and she’s a human. Besides, you wouldn’t want to leave me, would you?” Megatron gave a distraught expression that mimicked Bulkhead’s own puppy eyes albeit a bit more unusual.

Bulkhead didn’t know how to respond to that, wincing at the difficulty Megatron was making this situation. He cared about everyone’s well-being more so than his own, one of his prominent flaws, to where despite Megatron was his enemy, hearing the mech being disappointed in his planned leave made Bulkhead feel bad about it. He always caved to others’ needs and even his opponents’. 

“Do...you want me...to stay?” Bulkhead mumbled as he twirled his digits around each other awkwardly.

Megatron’s demeanor quickly changed to a purr, “I would absolutely be enthralled by your _company_.”

Bulkhead realized that this was becoming more uncomfortable for him due to Megatron’s sudden odd nature. He didn’t know if he could handle such a thing. He gave a very shy chuckle as he began to walk backwards, “I’ll...um...I’ll think on it. You know the change would be...uh...quite an adjustment...and I would be...heh...a little stubborn at first, not going to lie.”

As he backed away with a forced smile and frantic servo gestures, Megatron got up from his throne and followed with his own present grin. “I mean...we’d have to think about the...uh...transitioning, the things I would require, having to break it to the other Autobots...I don’t think you’d want to waste time with that. Maybe being your enemy would be sufficie-!”

Bulkhead had no time to finish as lips crashed into his jaw guard before pushing their way to meet his. He found a small creeping comfort from the warmth of it. He had never felt such an odd sensation before as powerful as this. Sure, he had a few flings back on the Energon farm but this was nothing like those moments. He began to heat up quickly and broke this, fake coughing awkwardly.

Megatron didn’t look at all fazed by his uncertainty. In fact, he was even more lustful which made Bulkhead’s system rapidly respond to his dismay. The Autobot stuttered again, “W-why? W-wha-why are you choosing me? I’m just a measly repair mech. You’re a rather effective and astounding warlord.”

The older mech chuckled darkly sending shivers down Bulkhead’s spinal strut, “You deserve to be taken care of, my dear Bulkhead. I’m merely showing you what you’re missing.”

Bulkhead knew he couldn’t fight what his systems were saying, and his processor was all but melted at the idea of letting Megatron continue. Perhaps innocence was a bit overrated and since his friends apparently were in no rush to find him as he was beginning to believe, he might as well indulge himself with one of the most handsome mechs he had ever seen. He didn’t even fight Megatron pulling him away from the main throne room to a secluded berth room he assumed was the warlord’s. 

“This is nice!” Bulkhead gleefully examined as he climbed onto the berth willingly. 

Megatron at first leaned on it with one servo and shrugged, “I make do with what I have. It’s my home away from home, but soon you and I will have our rightful home back and crush anybody who dares to take it from us again.”

This time, the notion wasn’t even beginning to sound bad at all. The more he thought about it, the more his mind drifted towards a dark place and soon, it was all he could think of. He wanted to hurt people, he wanted revenge for all those years of abuse and most importantly, he wanted them to suffer painfully by any means necessary. He found no remorse among his thoughts, no opposition and his conscious was not stopping him now. Bulkhead’s optics turned a grand crimson color and this time it stuck as he grew an ever-arousing grin on his faceplates. Megatron was mesmerized by the transition and he knew from that point onward, Bulkhead was his.

The now ex-Autobot started cackling, “Oh I can’t wait to tear Sentinel to pieces. And I’ll even give some of them to you, Lord Megatron. Think of it as a welcome home present when we get back.”

The old Bulkhead was gone and was now Megatron’s to play with, and he wanted to play alright with his brand new toy soldier. The pain Bulkhead felt had turned him against his own kind and it was just what Megatron wanted. Autobots were so gullible sometimes but all it took was a little shove and Bulkhead was no longer the innocent, dumb brute the Autobots couldn’t appreciate before. Now they will see their own friend destroy them as they realize too late how much of fools they were.

Megatron smirked as Bulkhead grabbed his helm roughly and brought him back to a sweet kiss, glossa intertwined hungrily. He had been waiting for this moment and he wasn’t going to squander it out of pride of his success.

“My dear Bulkhead, welcome to the Decepticons.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something based on Bulkhead's time with the Decepticons in A Bridge Too Close so I messed with this concept. It was originally supposed to be NSFW but I haven't figured out what to do with them concerning that yet.


End file.
